


Silly dreamer

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alex and Lucy are the MVPs of this story, Alternate Universe, Baby!Carter, Dinosaurs & Spaghettis, F/F, Fluff, Soccer player Kara Danvers, Soft Cat Grant, University Student Kara Danvers, babysitter Kara Danvers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Whoa, easy buddy! Are you alright?” Kara asks, letting go of her cart to crouch down in front of the little boy. He doesn’t look much older than six or seven, dark blond curls bouncing around his face and there’s a few cartoon dinosaurs plastered on his navy sweater. “Are you hurt?”The boy shakes his head no and then offers her a tiny, uncertain smile. Kara instantly returns the gesture, widely smiling at the boy.“Cool sweater, by the way. I love dinosaurs,” Kara says, pointing toward the clothes.That seems to do the trick because the next thing she knows, the boy is suddenly babbling about tyrannosaurus and velociraptors and Kara would have never thought, not in a million years, that someone so young could so easily cite dinosaurs species.“Whoa, slow down kid. First thing first, what’s your name? I’m pretty sure it’s not T-Rex …” Kara teases and the boy giggles, shaking his head no.“No, silly! I’m Carter,” the boy says with a grin.---A prompt I got with the line "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Supercat prompts and Co [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670508
Comments: 31
Kudos: 387





	Silly dreamer

“This day can’t possibly get worse,” Kara grumbles, carefully placing her coffee on the table before sitting down in front of it.

In front of her, Alex barely glances up from her laptop. Dark circles underline her eyes, she looks a little disheveled and her pale-blue shirt is crumpled, showing a little red stain near her collar. 

“All things considered, maybe my day isn’t going so bad … you look terrible,” Kara frowns, tilting her head to the side. “When was the last time you took a shower?” 

“Fuck off,” Alex groans, her fingers hitting the keyboard with a little too much force. The laptop is a little old and the keys make a lot of noise, especially under the older Danvers stressful typing. 

Kara winces but decides against saying something. Instead, she simply grabs her cup and raises it to her lips.

“Ah, the Danvers sisters!” 

She jumps in surprise and almost spills her coffee, catching herself at the very last second. 

“Geez Luce! Don’t do that again,” Kara protests before looking up to greet one of her best friend. As soon as her eyes land on the younger Lane, her mind goes blank. “Uh …”

Lucy’s wearing her full business attire, a pencil grey shirt and matching jacket, a perfectly ironed white shirt and a pair of Louboutins. She’s perfectly put together, from the light make-up to make her skin glow to the way her hair softly flows in waves around her features.

“Damn girl, you look good!” Kara eventually smiles, finally recovering the usage of her voice. 

“Why, thank you! It was mock-trial this morning,” Lucy replies, her smile a little smug and her voice lined with pride. “Hi babe. Still working on your paper?”

Lucy sits down next to Alex and drops a kiss on her cheek, earning herself a smile. It’s brief but it’s sweet and the older Danvers slows down in her typing. She seems to relax a little next to Lucy and even though she doesn’t stop writing, she seems a little more at ease. 

“The deadline is tomorrow and I’m nowhere near finished,” Alex nods with a frustrated sigh. 

“What do you need?” Lucy asks, stealing a sip off Kara’s cup.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Kara protests, retrieving her coffee and keeping it in her hands. 

“I need Mrs Luthor to come down with a bad case of whatever disease will keep her in bed for at least a week,” Alex groans, sounding tired and a little whiny. 

Kara shakes her head and gives her sister an apologetic look “Lena says her mom’s never sick …”

“I know! It’s so unfair,” Alex sighs again. 

After that, she gets back to her writing and Kara and Lucy start up a conversation about the upcoming spring break.

\---

Kara’s strolling down the aisles of the supermarket, looking for Alex’s specific beers, when something crashes in her legs. She lets out a painful gasp before looking down, her eyes falling into a pair of sheepish, shy blue eyes that belongs to a very young boy.

“Whoa, easy buddy! Are you alright?” Kara asks, letting go of her cart to crouch down in front of the little boy. He doesn’t look much older than six or seven, dark blond curls bouncing around his face and there’s a few cartoon dinosaurs plastered on his navy sweater. “Are you hurt?”

The boy shakes his head no and then offers her a tiny, uncertain smile. Kara instantly returns the gesture, widely smiling at the boy.

“Cool sweater, by the way. I love dinosaurs,” Kara says, pointing toward the clothes. 

That seems to do the trick because the next thing she knows, the boy is suddenly babbling about tyrannosaurus and velociraptors and Kara would have never thought, not in a million years, that someone so young could so easily cite dinosaurs species. 

“Whoa, slow down kid. First thing first, what’s your name? I’m pretty sure it’s not T-Rex …” Kara teases and the boy giggles, shaking his head no.

“No, silly! I’m Carter,” the boy says with a grin. “What’s your name?” 

“Very nice to meet you, Carter. My name is Kara,” Kara replies and very seriously extends a hand to him. He looks very pleased and takes it without hesitating. “Now, where are your parents? You look a little young to do your grocery shopping all by yourself.” 

“I dunno,” Carter says and he suddenly looks a little afraid. “I wanted to see the stuffed pandas, but … I can’t find them.”

His lower lip wobbles and Kara can see the tears gathering in his blue eyes. 

She smiles and offers him her hand again “Well, let’s go find the pandas!” 

Carter hesitates for just a few seconds before placing his hand in hers. Kara grabs her cart with her free hand and starts pushing. “Who’s doing the shopping though, if you’re only here for the stuffed animals? I’m pretty sure you don’t eat stuffed animals … right?”

Carter giggles again. “You’re silly! Mom’s buying the food.” 

Kara laughs “Oh, I’m very silly, my sister always says so. Now let’s go find your mom and then we’ll ask her to show you the pandas. How about that?” 

Carter nods, looking a little more peaceful now. 

“What does she look like, your mother? Does she like dinosaurs too?” Kara asks, keeping an eye on all the women they cross path with. She figures the first panicked one she sees will be Carter’s mother. 

“I dunno, she don’t talk about it much,” Carter shrugs.

“She doesn’t,” Kara corrects, absentmindedly. Carter glances up at her with a frown. “She doesn’t talk about it, not she don’t.”

He shrugs again and stays quiet.

“What’s your mom’s name?” Kara asks and when Carter looks at her, she sees the incomprehension in his eyes and figures he must be even younger than she first thought. 

“Mom,” Carter replies, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It makes Kara chuckle, lightly. 

“Of course, my bad. So, what does she look like?” Kara pushes, because it’s a big supermarket and the aisles are wide and long. She doesn’t want to leave a panicked mom waiting.

“Like me,” Carter answers with another shrug and Kara thinks she might need to go to the cashiers and ask one of them to make an announcement. 

She’s considering it when a shout echoes behind her. “Carter!” 

Kara and the little boy turn around at the same time to see a woman run their way.   
She’s small but fast, with short blond hair flowing around her features as her heels hit the bland floor tile and dressed in casual blue-jeans and a soft grey pull over, a purse hanging from her shoulder. 

“Mom!” Carter says, letting go of Kara’s hand to run toward his mother. 

Kara stays back and watches as the woman sweeps her son off the floor and hugs him tightly, a little desperately even. She doesn’t hear what Carter says to his mother but after a little while, the woman approaches her, the little boy still in her arms.

“Thank you, so much,” the woman eventually says and up close, Kara can see the hazel green eyes. They’re shining with relief and she sounds extremely grateful. “Carter says you were trying to find me …” 

“It’s nothing, really,” Kara smiles and shakes her head. “I was about to head to the cashiers so they could announce it in the mic …” 

“I’m really grateful you found him, I don’t know what …” the woman chokes on her words and hugs Carter a little more. 

“It was a pleasure, we had some fun talking about dinosaurs and stuffed pandas,” Kara explains and she waves at the boy, who returns it with a grin. 

“Kara like dinos!” Carter explains, one hand playing with his mother’s hair and the other waving in Kara’s direction.

“Does she, now?” the woman smiles, looking a little more at ease now. “I’m guessing Kara is your name?”

“Kara Danvers, yes. Despite the circumstances, it’s a pleasure to meet you and your son,” Kara extends a hand again. The woman’s handshake is firm, commanding but her skin is soft and warm.

“Cat Grant,” the mother introduces herself. “The little runaway here is Carter Grant but you probably already know that.”

“Don’t worry, he was a perfect gentleman,” Kara grins and she then starts to walk away. “Have a nice day, Miss Grant, Carter …” 

“Don’t go!” Carter calls after her and Kara stops, not knowing what to do. She throws a helpless look at Cat and to her surprise, the woman is smiling.

“Seems like you got a fan, Miss Danvers,” Cat says before she looks at her son. The little boy moves to whisper something in her ear that has Cat nod. “How about we all go together for a coffee, a tea, or whatever drink you millenial like nowadays?” 

Kara chuckles, a little surprised by the witty comment.

“Hm, I don’t want to intrude … And uh ... I’m supposed to meet with my sister in a few hours,” Kara replies, looking a little uncertain. 

“It’s just a non-alcoholic, child supervised drink, Miss Danvers,” Cat sasses, rolling her eyes. She looks amused now, despite the few traces of fear still flashing in her green eyes. 

Carter is looking at her and his bright blue eyes are so full of hope she doesn’t have the heart to say no. She’s always been too soft when it came to kids.

“Alright, alright,” Kara relents, helpless in the face of Carter’s happy smile. “I’ll meet you in front of the supermarket in half an hour, I still need to do some actual shopping!” 

Carter waves as she goes away and she hears him say “See you!” 

It’s the first time she smiles all the way through grocery shopping.

\---

“Kara” Alex calls, looking up as her sister crosses their living room. “Is there something you want to tell me, about this babysitting gig?” 

Kara narrows her eyes at her sister. “What do you mean?”

“Kara, you’re wearing a dress,” Alex gestures to her sister’s outfit with a knowing look in her eyes.

“So? It’s almost summer, what’s wrong with a dress?” 

“Nothing’s wrong with a dress. Just, it’s not something I’d wear if I was on my way to babysit a five years old boy,” Alex retorts without missing a beat. 

“Alex, leave Kara alone,” Lucy interrupts, coming out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body. “I know her crush is visible from space but it’s not a reason to tease her about it.”

Kara sputters and stammers incoherently as Lucy crosses the room and drops a kiss on Alex’s lips before disappearing in their bedroom. 

“I do not ... I’m not … it’s not … I’m … Whaaaat?” 

“Your eloquence is … impressive,” Alex sasses, eyebrow up in a sarcastic call-out. 

“I don’t have … it’s not a crush,” Kara eventually manages to say, not sounding very convincing. 

“Sure it’s not,” Alex laughs, picking up her book from the coffee table. “Have fun babysitting, Kara. Let us know about that non-crush of yours when you come back.” 

Kara wants to protest but then her phone chimes with a text and it’s from Cat. 

The smile that graces her lips is so impossibly soft and sweet, Alex rolls her eyes and mutters something about Kara being whipped. 

Kara doesn’t hear her, she’s too busy tying an answer.

\---

“Hi buddy!” Kara greets the little boy with a smile as she steps into Cat’s penthouse. “Have you behaved yourself while I was gone?” 

Carter runs to her and raises his arms for Kara to pick him up, so Kara does. He smells like kid’s shampoo and her smile widen when he burrow his nose against her shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Carter mumbles, making Kara’s heart flutter with love and affection. “Don’t go again.”

Kara laughs and hugs Carter, bringing him back to the living room as she explains “Aww, but I had to go, my mom was missing me too. It was only gone a month and she was as happy to see me as you are now.”

“Did she hug you, too?” Carter asks, not letting Kara put him down.

“She did!” Kara says and the little boy looks a little lost, almost sad, so Kara rushes to add “She’s a grown up though, she doesn’t give as good hugs as you do. Your hugs are the very best!” 

“You should stop spoiling him, you know?” Cat’s voice echoes from a little further in the penthouse and it takes a minute before she steps into view. Kara’s heart skips a beat at the sigh of her.

She’s wearing a strapless, deep-blue cocktail dress that hugs all her lines and her curves in every right ways and her hair is a little longer now, brushing her naked shoulders with every moves she makes. She fixing a pair of silver earing that matches her necklace and her smile is wide and soft when her eyes meet Kara’s.

“Hello Kara,” She breathes, the name rolling of her tongue. “I’m happy to see you again.”

“What, no hug? Pfff,” Kara manages to joke, making Carter giggle against her shoulder.

Cat rolls her eyes but her smile doesn’t waver.

“He has already had a bath, there was some chocolate incident this afternoon …” Cat explains, moving forward to cross the living room. “Dinner’s in the oven and I should be back a little after one, is that alright with you?”

Kara nods and tries to put down Carter again but he’s clinging to her like a koala, so she keeps him in her arms.

“No problem, enjoy your evening,” Kara replies with a smile. 

She feels that familiar twinge of longing and jealousy in her stomach but she’s used to it. She knows Cat Grant is out of her league but every time she sees the CEO getting ready for an evening out, she feels it hurt a little. 

“Kara, dinosaurs!” Carter suddenly comes alive in her arms and she puts him down on the floor. 

“Whoa buddy, easy. I still can’t read your mind, you need to speak in sentences,” Kara laughs and Carter grabs her hand.

“I got new dinosaurs, come see!” 

Kara throws one last glance at Cat, who waves her away with a soft smile, before she follows the little boy to his bedroom.

\---

“How did it go?” Cat asks, stepping into the living room with her heels in one hand and her phone in the other. 

Kara looks up from her book and smiles. “I struggled a little to put him to bed, he kept saying he didn’t want me to go again, but after a two stories, he was fast asleep. Otherwise, he was a perfect gentleman, like always.”

She gets up and stretches, hiding a yawn behind the back of her hand.

“How was your time away with your family? You look good,” Cat says and Kara blushes a little.

“It was good! I spent my time sleeping, eating, reading and surfing. Coming back is a little weird, but I’m really happy to see Carter.” Kara explains, moving around to gather her belongings.

“You surf?” Cat sounds a little impressed. Kara nods and brings up her phone to show her a picture. 

“Alex wanted to try her new camera, so here’s some proof,” Kara says, letting Cat have a look at the few pictures that show her riding a wave. 

“Not bad,” Cat praises and she drops her heels next to the couch before moving to the liquor cabinet. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No thank you, I should probably go,” Kara shakes her head. “I have a game coming up tomorrow, I need all the sleep I can take.” 

“Game?” Cat frowns, pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

“Soccer, Miss Grant. I’m the captain of the NCU all girl team …” Kara explains, not missing the glint of interest that sparkles in Cat’s hazel eyes. “You and Carter are welcome to come and cheer on us, if you want.”

To her surprise, Cat jumps on the invitation “We would like that, yes, very much so. Text me the time and the address?” 

“Sure thing,” Kara nods and she steps away toward the exit. “Good night Miss Grant.”

“Good night, Kara. Thank you for tonight,” Cat replies, softly.

\---

“Well damn Kara, she’s hot!” Lucy whistles, eying Cat as she sits in the bleachers, Carter on her lap.

“Stop ogling!” Kara warns, through her gritted teeth. 

She waves at Cat and waits for her to tell Carter where to look before waiving again. The little boy gives her a wide smile and two thumbs up.

“Awwww that boy is so cute!” Lena comes trotting to them. “I’m guessing this is Carter and the woman holding him is the infamous Cat Grant, Kara’s big crush?” 

“I hate you,” Kara groans, hiding her blush in between her hands.

“Nah, you don’t. Now, where’s your sister? Coach Henshaw is looking for her,” Lena laughs, efficiently distracting Kara.

“She’s over there, I think she’s talking to Sam,” Kara waves in the general direction of her sister, who seems to be engrossed in a deep conversation with their new attacker. “I’m just going to go say hi, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure,” Lucy and Lena say at once, a knowing smirk showing on their lips. 

“Shut up,” Kara groans before trotting up to Cat and Carter.

“Hi buddy! Hello Miss Grant! Thanks for coming,” Kara greets them with a smile, fidgeting a little with the hem of her white and blue jersey. 

“You look very sporty, in this outfit,” Cat says with a mocking smirk but Kara notices she keeps glancing at her bare legs and exposed arms. Instinctively, she flexes them and watches as Cat swallows, hard. 

“Go win!” Carter cheers and Kara laughs, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his forehead. 

“Thanks buddy! See you!” Kara jogs away, back to Lena and Lucy and the way they knowingly waggle their eyebrows at her.

\---

Her phone goes off in the middle of the night and Kara jolts awake, her eyes wide and her breath laboured. 

Her first reflex is to stretch but her muscles burn in protest. She’s still so sore, recovering from the few unfair tackles she had to endure during the game. She eventually reaches for her phones and sees that Cat’s calling, at 3am on a Sunday. 

“Miss Grant? Is everything alright?” Kara says, pressing the phone against her ear.

“Kara! I didn’t know who ... else to call, I’m … sorry …” Cat sounds panicked and breathless and there’s only one thing that would cause such a reaction from her. Kara jumps out of her bed and starts dressing up.

“Take a deep breath, Miss Grant. Now,” Kara commands and Cat does as she said. Kara waits another handful of second before asking “What’s wrong?”

A strangled sob echoes in the line before Cat comes through “I’m in the hospital, Carter started throwing up a few hours ago, he’s burning hot with fever and he has trouble breathing … I …. I didn’t know who else to … I’m sorry …”

“Where are you? Which hospital?” Kara asks, grabbing her car keys and her leather jacket before exiting her room. She’s as quiet as she can when she leaves the apartment she shares with her sister and Lucy.

Cat gives her the hospital’s name and floor.

“I’m on my way,” Kara says as she climbs in her car.

\---

Something brushes against her cheek. 

It’s soft, warm and very light but Kara feels it anyway. It starts again, stroking her skin with just a little more pressure and so Kara open her eyes, blearily. 

She’s curled on the couch in the penthouse, Carter held tightly in her arms, and Cat’s leaning over them.

Kara’s still half asleep but she can see the softness in Cat’s hazel eyes, the tenderness in her smile and the affection in the way she presses her fingers against her skin. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, not wanting to wake up the little boy. 

She slowly moves away from the warm body pressed against hers and stands up. Without asking, she gathers Carter in her arms and brings him back to his bed. She pulls the cover on him and drops a kiss on his forehead before returning to the living room. 

“I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep at some point and he decided to join me,” Kara explains, sleepily. She starts moving to gather her belongings. “I did put him to bed earlier in the evening but he kept waking up and asking for more stories …” 

“It’s quite alright, Kara, don’t worry,” Cat gently says, waving away Kara’s apology. “He’s still having nightmare about the hospital trip and I’ve been told it’s normal, it will pass.” 

Kara nods and rubs her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. She’s spreading herself thin lately, in between her classes, sports and the babysitting, not to mention trying to reign over her unrequited growing feelings for Cat. 

“You should stay. You’re exhausted,” Cat says, stepping closer to Kara. 

They rarely touch and Kara thinks Cat doesn’t like to be touched by anyone who’s not Carter. There has been a few times, like after the soccer game or at the hospital, where Cat had carelessly grabbed Kara’s arm or hand but it had been in the heat of some strong emotion.

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I’m not too far away,” Kara shakes her head no. 

She stifles a yawn and then moves toward the door.

“Please, stay,” Cat asks again, her voice soft and almost shy. “There’s a guest room for you, it’s safer than for you to drive back to the other side of National City in your state of exhaustion.” 

Kara has to admit, it sounds very tempting.   
She’s tired to the bones and she knows it would take her too long to drive back, she wouldn’t get much sleep before she needs to get back up to go to her classes. 

“You might be right,” Kara sighs and Cat chuckles lightly. “Alright, thank you,” 

Cat doesn’t say anything, simply gesturing for Kara to follow her to the guest room.

\---

“Alright, you have to tell her,” Alex says, closing her book with too much force. “This has been going on for almost six months now, you have to say something!” 

Kara looks up from her bowl of cereals and frowns, looking lost.

“You know what I’m talking about, don’t play dumb with me,” Alex insists and this time, Lucy doesn’t swoop in to take Kara’s defense. The younger Lane, sat down next to her girlfriend, looks a little hesitant.

“Your sister has a point,” Lucy eventually sighs. “You’ve been pining for Cat ever since you’ve met her, it’s not exactly healthy …” 

“Not you too,” Kara groans, putting more cereals in her mouth and avoiding looking in the general direction of her sister. 

“Come on. You’ve been really sad lately, it’s like you’re nothing but the shadow of yourself and the only times we get to have you back is when you talk with Carter on the phone,” Alex says and despite the cutting edge in her voice, Kara knows it’s because her sister is worried about her. 

“That’s not …” 

Alex cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. “It’s the truth and you know it. Lena’s worried about you too, even though she doesn’t want to be the one talking to you about it.”

Kara can’t help the feeling of betrayal that creeps into her heart. “Don’t blame Lena, we all know you’ve been neglecting soccer, the team, you barely manage to stay afloat with your classes …” 

“Alex,” Lucy calls out, throwing a meaningful glare at her girlfriend.

“You’re depressed and I don’t like it,” Alex finishes, crossing her arms over her chest. The look in her eyes is full of worry and sadness, something like determination too. “Either you tell her about your feeling or you quit, but you can’t go on like this.” 

After that, Kara burst in tears.

\---

“You quit?” Cat asks, disbelief and hurt clear in her voice. She looks a little angry, Kara notices.

“I do, yes. I’m really sorry,” Kara amends, not meeting Cat’s eyes. 

She couldn’t bring herself to talk about her feelings, too terrified it would cause Cat to take her distance and preventing her from seeing Carter anymore. Instead, she did as Alex asked and handed over her resignation letter. She’s heartbroken and feeling sick in her stomach but she tries to trust the voice in her head that says it’s for the best. 

“Why?” Cat asks, her hands still holding Kara’s resignation letter. “Is it something I’ve done? Something Carter’s done?”

“Oh no, Miss Grant, please don’t think that. Ever,” Kara retorts, sharply looking up to meet Cat’s eyes this time, because she’s desperate for Cat to know it’s not their fault. “Carter is nothing but an angel and you’ve never said anything or done anything that made me feel uncomfortable or anything …”

“Then why are you quitting?” Cat asks again, a little louder this time.

“I’m …” Kara trails off, shaking her head. She can’t tell the truth, so she gives another form of the truth. “I’m behind in my classes and in my sport activities. I need to focus back on my Master and on the championship …”

Kara can tell Cat doesn’t believe her. 

“That’s not it,” Cat counters, standing up from the couch and stepping closer to Kara, who takes a step back.

“Please, don’t,” Kara whispers, unable to stand being too close to Cat anymore. She’s nothing but agony, knowing she could never have Cat that way, and being too close only makes things worse. 

“Kara,” Cat says, a little breathlessly. She steps forward again and invades Kara’s space, smelling like sandalwood and spices. It’s a little dizzying. “Why are you leaving?” 

“I can’t …” Kara shakes her head again. Her already too fragile will is fading under Cat’s hazel eyes, melting like ice under the sunlight. “I can’t tell you that. Please, just let it go.” 

“No,” Cat retorts, stepping closer again. She’s inches away now and Kara can’t think of nothing else but Cat. The tan on her skin, the hints of peach shampoo that waft everytime her hair moves, the sandalwood and spicy perfume, the golden freckles in her ever so green eyes, the faintest pink lipstick on her lips … She’s everywhere, unavoidable, unattainable. 

Cat’s watching her with an unwavering look that makes Kara crumble and cave. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kara breathes, the words escaping her lips before she can catch them back. She closes her eyes, knowing it’s too late, and finishes “And I’m terrified you won’t let me see Carter anymore, now that I’ve told you.”

For a moment, nothing happens. Cat doesn’t say anything so Kara keeps her eyes closed. She can’t bring herself to face the look of disgust or pity that’s probably etched on Cat’s features.

Soft lips suddenly land on hers, warm and a little inquisitive, demanding. Kara’s heart stops in her chest before it starts again, frantic and ecstatic. She answers the kiss without hesitating, drinking in the feeling of Cat’s mouth against her, tasting the notes of wine and chocolate and already learning the shape of Cat’s lips. 

“Oh, you silly girl,” Cat whispers as she pulls back just a little. Kara opens her eyes, breathless and stunned. “I have dreamed of doing this since the moment I met you.”

Kara stares, unable to speak.

“You were standing in the coffee aisle of the supermarket and Carter called for you, asking you not to go,” Cat explains, dropping a kiss at the corners of Kara’s mouth. “You turned back and I just, I knew.” 

Kara blinks, recalling that day in the supermarket, the way Carter had whispered something into his mother’s ear, the hopeful look he’d thrown his way afterward. 

“You never … why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks, hesitantly reaching a hand to brush away a few strands of Cat’s hair. Cat tilted her head into Kara’s palm.

“I’ve been such a coward, Kara. It’s ridiculous, truly,” Cat laughs a little. “I didn’t know how to keep you close without … so I asked you to be Carter’s babysitter. I started to go to all of my company’s events, event though I never did in the past. It was just an excuse to see you.”

Kara arches an amused brow. “That’s … quite an elaborated stratagem, really.” 

“Tell me about it,” Cat laughs again, a little louder this time. “My favorite moment though, was when I got to steal a few minutes with you at the end of my night, before you left. I’ve always hated letting you go,” Cat says, looking a little sad. 

“Why didn’t you say so? I hated leaving too,” Kara admits, leaning forward to kiss Cat again.

This time, she takes her time to truly explore the valleys of Cat’s lips, to discern the red wine from the strong chocolate and to tease with her tongue just enough to leave Cat breathless when she pulls back. Cat’s eyes are a little wide and unfocused after that.

“I … you’re so young and I’m … older,” Cat replies, suddenly looking very unsure, almost small. “I’m a business woman, a CEO, I have a media empire and a son … I also figured you probably had … someone in your life, someone younger. I didn’t think I had any chance at all.”

When Kara kisses Cat this time, it’s passionate and furious, full of passion and love. She’s not hiding anymore, not when she now knows she can have it all. It escalates to an open-mouthed kiss that leave them a little unsteady when they stop, all laboured breath and glazed eyes. 

“Please, don’t go,” Cat asks, raising a hand to caress Kara’s cheek, pleading with her eyes.

“Oh no, I’m not going anywhere,” Kara smirks, eyes still a little hooded but her voice sure and strong.

Cat smiles in return and tugs Kara along to her bedroom.

\---

“Where are you?” Alex demands, sounding very worried.

“Morning sis’,” Kara yawns in her phone, searching for a clock to see the time.

“It’s 2pm, not morning anymore,” Alex retorts. “Where have you been?”

Kara sits up in the bed and notices it’s not hers. She also realises she’s not wearing anything. Memories of last night flash in front of her eyes and she smiles, lazily so.

“Well .... I followed your advice and I went to see Cat to quit,” Kara replies, letting herself fall back into the pillow. 

Alex doesn’t say anything for a while and then Lucy’s voice comes through.

“Since you didn’t even bother to send a text saying you weren’t coming back … Are we to assume you never left?” 

“I never left, no. I … spent the night,” Kara giggles, feeling a little punch drunk with love.

“You go girl!” Lucy cheers, sounding genuinely happy. “Now, it’s all good and well but we do have a game in like one hour, and the team’s asking for their captain …” 

“Oh crap!” Kara swears, scrambling up from the bed and looking for her clothes. 

“Oh Kara, bring Cat and Carter along, it’s about time you properly introduce us,” Lucy says before hanging up.

Kara finds her underwear and her jeans and she’s closing the button of it when the door opens and Carter all but barges in, barrelling into her legs with a happy shout. “Karaaaaa!” 

“Hi buddy!” Kara greets him, picking him up and holding it in her arms, despite the fact she still has to put on a shirt. “I thought you were with your father this weekend?”

“Mom come pick me up,” Carter shrugs. “Dad’s busy.”

Kara sighs and kisses the little boy on his forehead, not correcting him this time. 

“Good morning Kara,” Cat says as she enters the room, holding a shirt in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other one.

“Oh my god, coffee, yes!” Kara perks up at the sight, it makes Cat laugh. “Also, as my sister so eloquently said, it’s not morning anymore and I am very, very, very late. I have a game in one hour …”

Cat looks a little dejected at this, so Kara steps forward and kisses her. It’s soft and tender, she still has Carter in her arms but it’s deep nonetheless.

“Wanna come with me? We could … go have dinner together afterward?” Kara suggests, eyes on Cat. “Also, my sister and her girlfriend would like to meet you.” 

Cat’s eyes flash with fear but Carter’s already cheering, loudly “Yes! Soccer game and then spaghettis!” 

It makes both women laugh with affection.

\---

“You’re dirty,” Carter points out at all the grass and mud stains on Kara’s soccer uniform, scrunching his nose. 

“It happens yes,” Kara laughs and kisses him on the forehead before claiming a kiss from Cat, who happily gives her and then scrunches her nose as well. “Alright, I can see you both have sensitive nose, I’m going to hit the shower. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Spaghettis!” Carter shouts after her, earning a laugh. 

“You must be Carter,” says a woman with short brown hair as she steps closer. She’s also wearing a soccer uniform but it’s clean. She extends a hand to the little boy, who eyes her curiously “I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister. I’m the one calling her silly girl all the time.” 

That does it, Carter instantly takes to her and shakes her hand. “Do you like dinosaurs too?” 

“I do!” Alex cheers, a smile on her face as she looks up to Cat. “Speaking of it, I have something for you.”

She pulls of a stuffed dinosaurs from behind her back and Carter cheers, loudly.

“Very nice to meet you Miss Grant, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Alex eventually focuses on Cat, who looks a lot less comfortable than her son. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to give you a shovel talk or anything like that. I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Cat asks, a little confused. 

“You could have let her quit, instead of making her tell the truth,” Alex explains, a soft smile on her lips. “She’s been … running away from good things a lot in her life and it was killing me to see her so miserable lately. I’m glad you’re in it with her.”

“Oh,” Cat breathes, a little taken aback by Alex’s speech.

“Also, if you ever hurt her …”

“Alex!” 

Another soccer player jogs down to them, looking at Alex with a meaningful glare. “We said no shovel talk!”

“But, I’m the big sister it’s my …” Alex starts to protest, looking a little chastised.

“No,” The woman orders, before turning to the mother and son. “Sorry about that. I’m Lucy Lane, Alex’s girlfriend and Kara’s best friend.”

“Hello,” Carter says, looking up from his stuffed dinosaur. “You’re very pretty.” 

Lucy is awed and Alex nods approvingly, a soft smile on her face.

\---

“Did Alex say something?” Kara asks, a hand trailing down Cat’s naked waist.

“She tried, I think, but Lucy came and shut her down,” Cat giggles, the sound echoing in the room like a sweet melody. 

“I knew she’d try,” Kara shakes her head and drops a kiss against Cat’s shoulder. “She’s always been overly protective.” 

“She loves you, I can only respect that,” Cat whispers before closing her hands around Kara’s face to pull her in for a kiss. “Will you stay?”

“I don’t know,” Kara says feigning to think about it. “Carter’s bed looks really comfy, I might be better off there …”

“Silly girl,” Cat laughs and then breathlessly kisses Kara, tugging her down in the bed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> This got completely out of hand, I swear. 
> 
> This was a prompt I got on Tumblr, featuring the line _"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified"_ and somehow, this is what I ended up writing. I don't know what happened, I was going for something canon but halfway through the first few lines, I realised this works so much better ...
> 
> Also, I wrote fluff! Pure, sweet, cute, fluff. I think it's all because of baby!carter, I would DIE for this little guy. 
> 
> The title is a song I find so very fitting for Supergirl, in general.
> 
> _There’ll be no sun and no moon  
>  Until you change your tune  
> Silly dreamer_
> 
> If you want to check it out, I like Tony Bennett's version better than all the other ones. 
> 
> If you want to submit your own prompt, head over to **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr and hit the "try me" button. I'd be happy to give it a try.
> 
> _As always, reviews are nice_


End file.
